To Become a Gym Leader
by Ability King KK
Summary: A pseudo-sequel to 'Lighthouse Love'.  With Jasmine gone, a new gym leader must be appointed.  The other gym leaders of Kanto and Johto will test him to see if the replacement is up to the task.  Will the replacement succeed?  EDITED AND REUPLOADED.


**EDIT: Looking back at this, I was not happy how I ended this and decided to fix some stuff up, add bits to it, redo the ending a bit, and continue it.**

**This could be considered a sequel to my fic 'Lighthouse Love', I guess. What this will be about is Kane, my OC, becoming the gym leader of Olivine, since his sister, Jasmine, went to live with Volkner in Sunyshore City. You don't have to read 'Lighthouse Love' to get this, but it would be nice.**

**Also, some characters will have their animé appearance instead of their game appearance. They will be Brock, Misty, Blaine (Though he will be wearing his "HGSS" clothes. I just don't like him with the mustache and sunglasses), and somewhat Sabrina (She'll look like she does in "FireRed/LeafGreen"). Everyone else will look like they did in "HeartGold/SoulSilver".**

**-:-**

"Let's see. First I'll do this and then that."

Kane was sitting in the middle of the Olivine Gym's battlefield, writing in a notebook and talking to himself. Ever since his sister left to live in Sinnoh, she granted him ownership of the gym. He was now thinking of changes he will be making to the gym.

"_Zor. Scizor,"_ called out his first Pokémon.

"Hmm? What's up, Scizor?"

Scizor pointed his pincer at the doorway to show two people had entered. One was a purple-haired sixteen-year-old girl dressed in ninja attire and the other was a blue-haired eighteen-year-old male wearing a blue kimono and hakama.

"Janine? Falkner? What are you two doing here?" asked the confused samurai.

"Didn't you get the message, Kane? You still need to be tested to be a gym leader, so the gym leaders of Kanto and Johto are going to see if you are capable and put it to a vote," explained Janine.

"…What?"

"It's not that hard to understand," growled Falkner.

"Scizor! Lucario!" called out Kane. When his two most loyal Pokémon stood before him, he continued. "Make everyone feel at home when they get here. I'll be right back!"

With that, Kane ran out of the room and out the building.

"What the hell is that idiot doing?" questioned Falkner, glaring at where Kane left.

"Falkner, when are you and Kane going to stop this stupid feud?" asked Janine.

Falkner chose to remain silent.

-:-

It had been an hour since Kane left and the other gym leaders had arrived. Some were becoming impatient. Mainly Clair, Misty, and Falkner.

"Where is he?" growled out Clair.

"Um, I'm not sure. He just left when I mentioned everyone was coming," explained Janine, worried that her friend was going to lose out on his gym leader position.

"He probably just ran away," said Misty.

"Kane would never do that!" defended the Poisonous Ninja Master.

"Damn right I wouldn't!"

Everyone turned to see Kane walking in holding many full plastic bags in one hand and pulling a wagon with the other.

"Where the hell have you been?" demanded Clair.

"I went to go get snacks and drinks," said Kane as if it was obvious.

"Why would you do that, Kane?" asked Brock, who had recently taken back his position as gym leader.

"I didn't have any here. It'd be rude to have guests and not be able to offer them anything," explained the swordsman. "Anyway, I got chips, cold cuts, soda, and I even bought a keg!"

Kane pointed to the wagon he was pulling to show that there indeed was a keg sitting in it.

"The kid has my vote!" grinned Lt. Surge as he walked over to the keg to set the tap.

"Surge, you can't cast your vote based solely on the fact that he offers you alcohol," said Blaine. "Besides, aren't you supposed to be focused than this?"

"I'm a war hero, damn it! I deserve a cold beer every now and then!" bellowed Surge as he tapped the keg.

"Kane, aren't you only eighteen?" questioned Sabrina, ignoring the soldier's outburst. She received a nod from the younger trainer. "Then how were you able to buy alcohol when you need to be at least twenty?"

"He probably stole it. Wouldn't put it pass him," said Falkner.

"You got something to say, Featherbrain?" glared Kane.

"What you going to do if I do, Metal head?" glared Falkner.

Glaring sparks flew from their eyes, hoping that they could kill the other. It wasn't until Janine got between them did they stop.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" asked the ninja girl, looking between her two friends. "Don't you think this has gone on long enough?"

"Never! He insulted my father's Flying Pokémon and that will never be forgiven!" declared Falkner.

"You insulted Scizor first, Featherbrain! That means this is your fault!" responded Kane.

"Enough!" shouted Clair. When everyone's attention was on her, she continued. "Can we please just get this over with?"

Kane and Falkner were about to protest, but the glare they got from Clair kept their mouths shut.

"Why are we doing this anyway? I thought I'd just need an okay from the Elite Four and the Champion. At least that way I'd get a three to two votes in favor of me being a gym leader," said Kane.

"Oh? And which ones would vote yes?" asked Blaine.

"Will, Bruno, and Lance."

"Why those three?" asked Bugsy, looking up at the samurai.

"Lance and Bruno because they've seen my progress as a trainer and Will because…"

"Because what?" questioned Clair, not liking where this might be going.

"…You'll have to ask him," said Kane, not looking in the Blessed Dragon User's eyes. If she found out the reason, Will was going to be in the doghouse.

"Why wouldn't Koga and Karen vote for you?" asked Brock.

"They both hate my guts. Karen more than Koga though."

"Why do I get the feeling its your fault though?" questioned Misty, giving Kane a deadpan look.

"Only with Karen it is. Koga hates me because he thinks Janine and I are more than friends," said Kane.

"Yeah…Daddy can be a bit embarrassing at times," sighed Janine.

"So you two aren't boyfriend and girlfriend?" asked Whitney.

"No," replied Kane and Janine. They missed the look of relief on Falkner's face. Janine then added, "Besides, I like someone else!"

"Really! Who?" questioned an excited Whitney.

"I'm not telling," grinned Janine.

Falkner stiffened a little. He wanted to know! Kane hid a grin as he saw the Elegant Flying Master stiffen. He knew exactly whom Janine liked, but he wasn't going to betray Janine's trust.

"So why does Karen hate you, Kane-kun?" asked Erika.

"Probably because I said she looked like a hooker with the way she dresses," said Kane bluntly.

Everyone looked at him with wide eyes. Erika, Whitney, Misty, and Janine blushed at what Kane said and thoughts that shouldn't be. Surge, Brock, Morty, and Chuck were trying very hard to hold in their laughter, but it was too much and they just let loose. Clair and Falkner could only look at Kane as if he was an idiot, while Sabrina, Blaine, and Pryce raised an eyebrow at the comparison. Bugsy, being the youngest, was confused.

"Kane-sempai, what's a hooker exactly?" asked the Walking Bug Encyclopedia, looking up at his fellow Scyther/Scizor trainer.

"Well…" started Kane, but stopped when Sabrina placed her hand on his shoulder. The look in her eye told him he better not say anything. "Ah…wait until you're older, then ask me."

"You're an idiot, you know that?" said Falkner.

"…Actually, Bugsy, I'm sure Falkner would gladly tell you what a hooker is," said Kane, giving Falkner an evil grin when Bugsy turned to the Flying-type gym leader. Falkner could only glare hatefully at the samurai.

"Kane, please stop teasing Falkner," sighed Janine.

"Fine. So what do I have to do so I can be a gym leader?" asked Kane.

"Well, kid, all you have to do is show us something you can contribute as a gym leader," explained Surge, getting a refill on beer.

"Hmm, what could I contribute? …I know!" grinned Kane, pulling out two Poké Balls. "I'll show you a technique that my Pokémon and I took a little over seven years to master."

"Seven years? What technique could possibly take that long to master?" questioned Pryce, not believing the boy.

"I'll show you. Metagross, Magnezone, come on out!"

Kane sent out his two Steel-types into the open space of the gym. The Iron Leg Pokémon and the Magnet Zone Pokémon greeted everyone kindly.

"_Meta!"_

"_Zone!"_

"Okay you two, let's show them what we've got!"

Giving what could be considered a nod, the two Steel-types got to work. Metagross started by sticking his claws into the ground as an anchor. Then, Magnezone hovered over and hovered just above Metagross' body. Next, Magnezone's antennae glowed in a blue light, after which, Magnezone's main eye and Metagross' X did the same. Lastly, Magnezone projected what looked like a screen from its eye and Metagross projected what looked like a keyboard from its X. To say the gym leaders were shocked was an understatement.

"So what do you think?" grinned Kane.

"Wh-What exactly did you do?" asked Brock.

"When I was kid, I learned how similar Metagross and Magnezone are to each other and to super computers. When they reached their final evolutions, we tried to actually create our own computer. Like I said though, it took seven years to master it," explained Kane.

"Does it actually work though?" asked Sabrina, intrigued by this.

"Of course!"

Kane went over and started typing on the keyboard. Every command he typed appeared on the screen

"But how? This shouldn't even be possible!" yelled Misty.

"With Metagross being a Psychic-type, it can connect to Magnezone easily. This is what allows whatever is typed on Metagross' keyboard to appear on Magnezone's screen. I have a lot of information on here as well."

"Like what?" questioned Morty.

"Trainer stats, information on Pokémon like habitats and movepools, etc."

"What's this folder that says 'measurements'?" asked Janine, pointing to said folder on the screen.

"Nothing!" exclaimed Kane a little too quickly.

"Kane…" warned Janine.

"…They're body measurements."

Kane clicked on the folder to reveal the measurements of multiple women's busts, waists, and hips.

"What?" screeched Clair, Janine, and Misty.

"It's not like I have a lot of women on this list. Just the ones who are pretty, single, and around my age. To get the measurements of a taken women would be dishonorable," explained Kane.

"Hey, Kane, any chance I can get a copy of this?" asked Brock.

"I thought you were dating Lucy?" questioned Kane.

"Oh yeah. I guess old habits are hard to stop," said the breeder with a sheepish look on his face.

"Anyway, I've got measurements for the likes of Flannery, Solidad, and even Dahlia of the Battle Roulette!" grinned Kane.

"You might want to delete Dahlia's measurements," growled Morty.

"How come?" asked Kane. He got his answer when the Mystic Seer turned away with a faint blush. "You lucky bastard."

Kane pulled out a CD and put it in Metagross' mouth. The Psychic-type's eyes then glowed for a moment before he ejected the CD, which Kane took and handed to Morty.

"There you go! Dahlia's measurements are all yours!" exclaimed Kane as he then deleted Dahlia's file from the Meta/Magne Computer.

"Uh, th-thank you," stuttered Morty, putting the CD away in a safe place. "I guess we should get to voting then."

"Well, I vote no. There's no way I'd want this pervert as a gym leader!" exclaimed Misty.

"Ah, you're just jealous that you don't have anything worth measuring," said Kane.

Misty had to be held back by Surge before she could kill the samurai. Luckily, she stopped cold when Scizor stepped in front of. Her fear of bugs strikes again.

"I'd have to vote yes. I'm impressed that such a technique could be created. Think of what this could mean for the world if others could use it!" said Blaine. "Who else knows about this?"

"Just my adoptive dad, Steven. I figured that he should've been the only one to know before I revealed it to the world," said Kane.

"I will vote yes as well. Not only was he able to use the Steel-type attributes of his Pokémon, but also the other types that they have," said Sabrina.

"So that's three for yes and one for no. Anyone else?" asked Kane.

Brock, Janine, Morty, and Erika sided with Blaine, Sabrina, and Surge and said yes, bringing it up to seven. They were all pretty much impressed by the computer techniques that Kane came up with. Falkner and Pryce though sided with Misty. Falkner because of his grudge with Kane and the fact that he saw no actual need for such a technique. Pryce's reason was, even though he knew Kane was a strong trainer, he thought he was too immature to be a gym leader. That just left Clair, Chuck, Bugsy, and Whitney.

"Seven to three, you just need one vote for yes and you'll be a gym leader, Kane," said Janine. She and Kane were off in a corner of the gym, waiting for the others to decide.

"I know. Damn Falkner. I wouldn't care about his vote if it weren't for why he voted. Why do you like him so much anyway?" questioned Kane, getting a blush from the ninja girl.

"He's not always like that, Kane. Just when you're around," said Janine.

"…Would you want to stop being friends so you could have a chance with him?" asked Kane, not looking directly at Janine.

"Never! As much as I like Falkner, I like you too, Kane, as a friend of course. I'd rather give up on Falkner than loose our friendship," said Janine quietly.

"…Don't do that. It's obvious that Featherbrain is important to you. Don't let anyone hold you back from what you want," said Kane.

"Thank you, Kane."

Just then, Erika came over to tell them that they were ready.

"Kane-kun, Clair and the others are ready to cast their votes."

"Thanks, Erika-hime," smiled Kane, walking passed her and missing the blush on her face. Janine, on the other hand, saw it.

'_How is it he can see something going on between two people, yet he can't even see when a girl actually likes him for him?'_ thought Janine. _'He really is an idiot sometimes. Then again, him being a lecher makes it so he can't see when a woman likes him like that.'_

"So you've reached your verdict?" questioned Kane when he reached the others.

"Yes we have. Chuck, why don't you go first," stated Clair.

"Hmm, I'm going to have to vote no, kid. As impressive as your computer technique is, your lecherousness makes it so you can't be taken seriously, but that's just me," said the Fighting-type gym leader.

"Whitney," said Clair.

"I'm going to have to say no, too. I just don't really see what you can actually provide as a gym leader. Sorry, Kane," said Whitney, truly sorry for him.

"S'alright, I guess. What about you, Clair? I'm guessing you said no as well, right?" questioned Kane, giving the woman a deadpan look.

"You would be correct and do you know why I say no?" asked Clair. When Kane shook his head, she continued. "Well, aside from you being an immature trainer who couldn't possibly make it as a Gym Leader, I called up Will and asked why he'd vote yes for you as gym leader and do you know what he said?"

'_Uh oh,'_ thought Kane, sweating bullets.

"What's this I hear about you giving him some of those measurements?" screeched the Dragon-type gym leader, glaring at Kane. The others sweatdropped at this.

"Hey! He came to me when he found out about them! What did you want me to do? Say no to my friend/senior trainer? Besides, your boyfriend being a pervert isn't a good enough reason to vote no."

Clair could feel a migraine coming on. Kane was right about that one. She was going to kill Will when she got a hold of him though. It was now Bugsy's turn to vote.

"Bugsy, just vote so we can get out of here," sighed Clair, rubbing temples.

"I vote yes!" grinned the young gym leader.

"What?" shouted Misty, Falkner, and Clair.

"I think Kane-sempai would make a great gym leader. Besides, if Jasmine can trust him with the gym, why can't we?" asked Bugsy.

There was no arguing with that. If Jasmine trusted someone, they must have been a decent person. Kane silently thanked his sister for helping him, even though she wasn't there at the moment.

"Well I guess that settles it. I'm now the new gym leader of Olivine, right?" grinned Kane.

Seeing as how Clair was still in shock by the outcome, Erika decided to step in.

"I believe it does. Congratulations, Kane-kun," smiled the Nature-Loving Princess.

"Yes!" cheered Kane, pumping his fist in the air. "I believe this calls for a celebration!"

"There will be time to celebrate later when the induction takes place next week," said Sabrina. "Right now, I think its time we all headed back home."

With that, the gym leaders left aside from Erika, Janine, and Falkner, who decided to have a small celebration with Kane, though Falkner stayed reluctantly. Misty and Clair were still not really happy with the outcome, but Kane really didn't care. Hours had passed when Kane noticed how dark it got out.

"If you three want, I can set up some guest rooms so you can stay the night. It is getting late after all," offered the samurai.

"Thanks, Kane!" grinned Janine.

"You're actually offering me to stay? What's the catch?" questioned a suspicious Falkner.

"Nothing. We may be enemies/rivals, but we're also Janine's friends. Maybe we should just bury the hatchet," suggested Kane, scratching the back of his head.

"Take the offer, Falkner, or I swear to Arceus I'll castrate you!" bluffed Janine, but Falkner didn't know that.

Gone pale in the face, Falkner hesitantly put out his hand and made the deal with Kane, sealing it with a handshake.

"Great!" grinned Kane. "Hey, Scizor, Lucario, show them where they'll be sleeping tonight. I'm going to clean up a bit down here before I turn in."

"_Zor."_

"_Rah."_

The two Pokémon led Janine and Falkner to and through the living quarters of the gym to the guest rooms. It took a few seconds for Kane to realize that Erika didn't follow.

"Erika-hime? How come you didn't go with them?" asked Kane, looking confused. "You should get some sleep."

"I thought you could use some help cleaning up, Kane-kun," said Erika, blushing at the concern he was showing.

"I don't think so. You're all red. If you're getting sick, you should definitely rest."

Erika could only blush more. She decided to change the subject.

"K-Kane-kun, may I ask you something?"

"Sure," replied Kane, picking up some of the trash.

"Why are you a lecher?" asked the black-haired kimono-wearing beauty.

Kane paused in his task a bit before he resumed.

"I…I don't know, to tell you the truth," he responded. "I always told myself it was because it was cool. I mean, the first time I ever seen lecherousness in action was as a kid. When I'd visit Uncle Wallace when he was still a gym leader, he'd have all these women swooning over him. Of course, when Aunt Winona found out, she got pretty ticked off."

"If that's not the reason, then why are you a lecher?"

"…"

"Kane-kun?" asked a concerned Erika, noticing the faraway look in his eyes.

"I guess because…it was the only way."

"What?"

"When I was adopted by Steven all those years ago, it was actually before he became a champion. When he did become a champion and I got older, girls my age focused on me because of it. They only liked me because I was Steven's son. Now, I'm not saying I have any animosity towards Steven. It's not his fault, but I just wished I could find one girl who isn't shallow and isn't taken."

"But that still doesn't really explain why you're a lecher."

"…I guess it was my way of turning the tables. Those girls just wanted to use me because I was famous by connection, so I became lecher to use them instead," explained Kane, sadness in his eyes.

The sadness in Erika's eyes matched Kane's. She never realized how hurt Kane has been all these years and for him to keep it bottled up too? It made her heart ache. She did the only thing she could think of. She wrapped her arms around Kane and held him tight.

"E-Erika-hime?" questioned a surprised Kane. He became even more surprised when he felt wetness on his shoulder. Why was she crying?

"Kane-kun, please, don't be like that any more," came the muffled words. She then lifted her head to look him straight in the eye. "I love you, Kane-kun. It doesn't matter if you're famous or not, I love you for you. Please don't be like that anymore."

Kane was going to argue and say 'how can I believe you?' But looking in her eyes, he could tell she wasn't lying. His own heart ached. Both at possibly finding a girl who was worth it and the fact that he caused said girl to be sad. He lifted his hand and gently wiped the tears away.

"I'm sorry, Erika-hime. Please don't cry anymore. I promise I'll stop. It won't be right away or overnight, but I will stop. I must admit though, it will be hard after doing it for so long, so I have to ask, will you be by my side and help me through this?" asked Kane, leaning his forehead against hers. Erika could only give off a small smile.

"Of course, Kane-kun."

She sealed her promise by pressing her lips against his in a kiss, which he gladly returned. She then let out a quiet squeak when Kane picked her up bridal-style and started walking to the living quarters. Seeing her look of confusion, he explained.

"It's late and we both need sleep."

He made his way to the couch and sat down, with her in his lap. He then lied down, pulling her on top of him. She could only smile as she rested her head on his chest.

"Good night, Kane-kun," whispered Erika, giving him one last kiss for the night.

"Good night, Erika-hime," whispered Kane, returning the kiss and wrapping his arms protectively around her slim waist.

They both then drifted off into a peaceful slumber, dreams filled with what possible futures they could face.

-:-

Morning came and right now two individuals were making their way towards the Olivine Gym.

"Are you sure we have to do this, Koga? I honestly do think Kane deserves to take over for Jasmine."

"Though I do not like the boy, Will, I do respect his strength as a trainer and would agree that he should become the Gym Leader for Olivine. Due to certain complaints though, he will have to go through more tests before it is permitted."

The two Elites entered the gym and made their way to the living quarters where Kane was sure to be. When they entered the living room, the sight of a sleeping Kane greeted them on the couch with a sleeping Erika on top of him. Will grinned a lecherous grin at the sight while Koga could feel annoyance build up. That annoyance though turned to anger when Janine and Falkner walked into the room.

"D-Daddy! What are you doing here?" asked Janine, clearly shocked to see her father.

"I should be asking you that question," growled Koga as he glared at Falkner, who backed away from Janine.

"After Kane was declared the new Gym Leader, Erika, Falkner, and I stayed behind to celebrate with him. When it got dark out, Kane offered us some guest rooms to stay in," explained the young ninja girl.

Koga looked back at the sleeping samurai. "…I see. Wake him up. We have something important to discuss with him."

Janine did as she was told and woke up Kane and Erika. Both were surprised to see Koga and Will standing in front of them. Erika blushed in embarrassment at the thought of them seeing her and Kane sleeping together like they were.

"Is there a reason you're here in my home?" questioned Kane, getting a little defensive.

"Sorry, Kane, but we've got some bad news for you about your status as a Gym Leader," said Will, who was very serious at the moment.

"And that would be…"

"You are to under go more tests before we can approve you as Gym Leader," answered Koga.

"So then what was that vote for?" questioned Kane. Janine, Erika, and Falkner also wanted to know.

Will let out a sigh. "Normally, that vote was all that was needed, but certain…complaints came up, so you'll have to take a new test."

"Why do I get the feeling I know who complained?" growled Kane.

"Don't look at me," said Falkner when Kane and Janine glanced towards him. "I wouldn't stoop that low. I have too much honor to do such a thing."

"Actually Clair, Misty, and Karen were the ones to complain," said Will.

"Figures," sighed Kane.

"…Maybe if you were nicer to them, Kane-kun, they wouldn't be so hostile towards you," said Erika.

"It's not like I hate all of them! The only reason I give Clair a hard time is because she's so serious all the time! It's fun trying to get under her skin!" said Kane, a grin appearing at that last part.

"I know! That is fun!" added Will with his own grin.

Koga could feel a migraine coming on. He had to tell Kane his test so he could get the hell out of there.

"Kane! As for what your test is, you shall be working with each Gym Leader for one week each as an apprentice and are to gain the acceptance of thirteen of the Gym Leaders to pass. There will also be no favoritism. Do I make myself clear?" said Koga, casting a glare at both Janine and Erika during that last part.

"Yes, sir/Daddy!" said Kane, Erika, and Janine at the same time, getting a little nervous under the Ninja Master's gaze.

"Very well. Your test will start tomorrow with you working under Brock in Pewter City."

With that, both Koga and Will left.

Kane let out a sigh. "Just great. Getting thirteen out of fourteen approvals is going to be a hassle, especially since two of the Gym Leaders hate my guts. Three if you count Featherbrain here." Falkner sent a glare at him.

"I'm sure you'll pass, Kane-kun."

"Erika's right, Kane! Besides, you're always saying that it's better to earn something than have it handed to you. Wouldn't this be better than the vote?" questioned Janine, raising an eyebrow.

"…You know, you're right," smirked Kane. "I'll use this test to prove I'm Gym Leader material to the naysayers!"

"This should prove entertaining then," said Falkner, crossing his arms over his chest.

"And why's that?" growled Kane, glaring at the Flying-type trainer.

"Because you'll be working under both Misty and Clair at some point and I know you won't make it."

"Then I'll just have to prove you wrong as well, won't I?" replied Kane with a grin.

Let the test begin.

**CHAPTER END**

**-:-**

**I did not expect this to be this long. In fact, the end part, where the gym leaders are gone, was kind of added last minute. I was just on a roll.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this pseudo-sequel to 'Lighthouse Love'. I also hoped you enjoyed some of the pairings that were in or mentioned in this.**

**The Meta/Magne Computer is an idea I've had for a while now and was glad to actually put it into a fic. So tell me your thoughts on this original idea. Like it, hate it, or somewhere in between?**


End file.
